Little Red Riding Rin
by Gunther Lovers
Summary: Far, far away lives a little girl who just wants to pay her sick granny a visit. Will she get there safely and in time, or will the Big Bad Wolf...devour her:D?


Disclaimer: We own NOTHING, so don't sue!

In light of the somewhat silly reviews that we sometimes get, we decided to add disclaimers to our stories.

People, please note that you are reading a story that is labeled under the genres "Parody" and "Humor". There is really no need to take this seriously

This is a parody of badfics; nothing more, nothing less.

And now, do enjoy yourselves :D

Little Red Riding Rin:

Once upon a time in a land far, far away, lived a little girl of 23 named Little Red Riding Rin, for she had a little red cloak and she loved riding. _Really_ loved riding. Especially the stable boys.

One day, her honorable mother Sesshoumaru, gave her a basket full of jars of nutritious and healthy human-skull soup for her sick grandmother Jaken.

"Go and visit your sick granny, Rin-chan" said mother Sesshoumaru, "for she is not healthy and cannot hop to visit us. You must be a good granddaughter! But listen to my words of wisdom and don't stray from the path in the forest of Inuyasha, for wolves travel there in search of victims to devour both literally and sexually".

"No probs, momsy dearest!" said Little Red Riding Rin, putting on her _really_ little red cloak, "I'll bring granny Jaken her horrid soup and be back in no time for dinner! Can I invite the stable boy, mommy?"

Mother Sesshoumaru contemplated that for a second before answering severely, "Only if he brings a friend this time, you know I don't like sharing…"

"Sure thing, mom!" cried Little Red Riding Rin before she slammed the door behind her pert little bottom.

Our Little heroin really liked flowers too, so she _did_ stray from the path to gather some flowers for dinner. She also hoped that she might meet the infamous wolf everybody kept telling her about.

"Hey there, hoochimama, how's it hangin'?" said a mysterious voice behind her.

Little Red Riding Rin slowly turned around in order to see who was the man that possessed such a hawt, sexy and irresistible voice. As she lay her deep chocolate brown eyes upon the sleek, slightly sweaty and heavenly muscular form of the stranger, she noted with ill contained glee that it was the Big Bad Wolf Kouga. She then looked at his nether regions and said, "Pretty high, from what I see up your loincloth, sugar chichi-ue."

The Bid Bad Wolf Kouga laughed out loud and tried to rip off Red's tiny cloak, for it somehow managed to conceal half of her rosy pink nipples from him. But Little Red Riding Rin liked a man who could talk the Talk before he walked the Walk and so she fled from him towards her granny's house.

Big Bad Kouga was perhaps a bit horny, but not at all dumb; for he knew the forest and all its paths like the back of his mighty cock. In anticipation of a legen….wait for it….dary(!) shag with Little Rin, he made his way to granny's house via shortcut known only to him. There he met sick ol' granny Jaken and decided to devour her. However, upon noticing that granny had a somewhat greenish hue to her skin (which was really lovely, by the way), Big Bad Kouga decided not to eat her after all and sent her flying through the window towards the pond where she could rest in peace with her kind.

Then, the wolf put on Granny's _really_ tiny sexy PJ's and lay in her huge bad, awaiting Little Red Riding Rin.

Not long after, our dear Red came a knocking on "granny's" door.

"Come in!" came the strangled squeal.

"Yo, Granny Jaken, I brought you some soup and _sake _which Mommy Sesshoumaru brewed herself!" cried Little Red as she walked through the door.

"Oh, how lovely!" cried "granny" Kouga.

Little Red Riding Rin noticed that her granny appeared somewhat different today.

"Granny," said she, approaching the bed cautiously, "What happened to your skin? You used to be green!"

"Oh," cried Big Bad Kouga, "It's just my new body lotion, dear. Would you like to try some? It's right here on the bed stand…"

Little Red Riding Rin arched an eyebrow and shook her head.

"No thanks," said she, "the stable boy, Naraku, likes me just the way I am. Say, granny dearest, why are your eyes so small and blue? They used to be big and yellow!"

"Oh," cried Big Bad Kouga, "These are just my new contact lenses, would you like to try them? They're right here, on my balls…oh, pardon me, I meant eyeballs…."

Little Red Riding Rin shuddered and threw up a bit in her mouth.

"No thank you granny…Tell me, how have you gotten so big? Your nighty does not even cover your thighs!"

"Oh," cried Big Bad Kouga, "It's just my growth potion which I tried just before you came in! Would you like to try some? I still have a bit on my cock…oh, pardon me, I meant in my cup…"

Little Red Riding Rin blushed at the sight of the huge tent erected in granny's nighty.

"Hmmmm…granny?" Little Red began, "How come you have a cock…? Are you sick because you are recovering from a sex transformation surgery?"

"Oh," cried Big Bad Kouga, "No! It's just my strap on! Would you like to try it? I can demonstrate…"

Little Red Riding Rin thought for a moment before nodding.

"OK, granny, but only if you close your eyes!"

"Oh," cried Big Bad Kouga, "No problem! You just sit yourself here in my lap and I will shut my eyes…"

Big Bad Kouga closed his eyes when Little Red Riding Rin approached him and lifted the nighty.

"Oh!" cried Red Rin, "It looks so realistic!"

"Because it is!" cried Big Bad Kouga and pounced on the little maiden who was not a maiden at all.

"Oh no!" cried Red Rin, "Somebody save me from the Big Bad Wolf!"

All of a sudden the front door burst open revealing a young, shirtless, muscular lumberjack.

"Let go of the maiden, mononoke!" cried he, "For I am lumberjack Kohaku, and I do not tolerate mistreatment of fair maidens, or fair once-upon-a-time maidens!"

Little Red Riding Rin gratefully flung herself into the outstretched arms of hunky lumberjack Kohaku.

"Oh, thank you for saving me, Kohaku lumberjack-sama!" cried she, "I am at your mercy!"

Kohaku smirked with carnal satisfaction and nodded.

"We shall see in a minute how you shall repay me for my services, madam. But first, we must dispatch of your so-called-granny!"

And with these brave words, lumberjack Kohaku kicked Big Bad Kouga out the window and pounced on the already naked Red Rin.

"Thanks again for saving me Kohaku lumberjack-sama," sighed Red Rin after her tenth orgasm, "I was so sure it was my granny with a strap on!"

Kohaku arched an eyebrow, shrugged and proceeded to make sure that Red achieves an eleventh lumbergasm.

* * *

When Little Red Riding Rin finally stumbled home, the hour was already late. Mother Sesshoumaru stood in nothing but an apron by the stove and frowned.

"Where were you, Rin-chan? And where are the stable boys, for I much desire to fuck with them!"

"Oh," giggled Red Rin, "Sorry momsy, forgot about those…"

Mother Sesshoumaru sighed and cast the spatula she held into the sink.

"Bugger," said she, "just as I was beginning to get moist…"

* * *

And in the dark pond, by granny's house, grandma Jaken lay forgotten.

"Rin-chan! Rin-chan! It's me, granny Jaken! Don't forget about me!"

And in the darkness someone chuckled.

"Well granny, 'tis your lucky night!" cried Kouga as he entered the pond, "You might be a bit green, but I'm set on changing that…"

The End:D


End file.
